


Angel In The Snow

by Lokisgame



Series: A Few Warm Words [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, F/M, Movie: Fight The Future, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: It was snowing again.





	

Death has made angels for them in the snow, the angels of death, she should have known. It was snowing again. She couldn't believe she will burry him in the snow. It was cold, and she needed something to keep her warm. She had the baby to keep her alive, but the baby needed her to keep warm. She had the green scarf, and the black gloves. She rummaged through her closet to find a hat as something soft and wooly dropped on her head...

_"I'm so cold, I can't feel my ears" she complained waiting beside him to board the plane that was to take them back to civilization. Antarctica was an awful place._  
_"Be glad you still have them to feel them" he teased placing his hands over her ears, smiling warmly and stroking her cheeks. "That must have been the closest of close calls we had in the history of ever. I wish you've seen the spaceship though, it was unbelievable" He knows he should hate the monsters, but he doesn't care. He saw them, he got her back. They will think about it when they get home. It was still summer there, it would keep them both warm._  
_"You know you will have to let go of me eventually?" She reminded him, because he was touching her almost constantly since they were rescued, as if loosing contact would make her disappear. She didn't mind, she kind of felt the same way. Instead of letting her go he pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin, covering it as much as he could with his hand._  
_"Mulder you saved my life, again" she whispered, wishing she could unzip his jacket and feel his warmth all around her._  
_"I will never keep score of such things, not as long as you're with me."_  
_He found a woolen hat in his jacket pocket and pulled it over her head, hiding her ears, tucking in a few stray strands of her hair, and for a moment she thought of her father, how he used to do that same thing. He pulled her back into his arms rubbing her back and kissing her forehead gently._

The memory flooded her and washed away any control she had left to keep herself together. She was holding on to the surreal feeling of his death for so long, refusing the finality of it to sink in. But she had to. That was the end. He was gone, he would never hug her again. Never kiss her again. Never make her look up to the stars ever again. He'll never need his slides or wake her at 3 am. Not with a phone call, not with a kiss on her cheek or her neck. He'll never put his hands over her belly, or feel the baby kick with his strength, his beautiful hands. Never kiss the hurt away, not hers. Not their child's. Not this pain.  
She sank onto her knees and wept, wrapping herself around the child inside her.  
"Forgive me baby, I couldn't save your daddy. He would have loved you so much. I will love you for the both of us. He was all that I had, now you're all I've got left."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
